Do You?
by Writer Rider Dirty Thirties
Summary: A letter to Troy from a certain somebody. Troypay


**Do You?**

Troy walked into his room and threw his gym bag on the desk beside the computer. He had just come back from basketball practice and slumped down in the chair in front of his computer. He leaned back in the chair and rested his eyes for a few minutes before his mom called him down for dinner.

After dinner, he walked back into his room and heard his computer ding. He looked over at the computer to see that he had just got an IM from Chad.

**AfroThunder says- **Hey dude, u on?

**B-Ball Bolton says- **yea, whats up?

**AfroThunder says-** nothin just bored

**B-Ball Bolton says-** so y don't u call tay? i'm sure yall can find something to do

**AfroThunder says-** i neva thought of that, i'll talk to ya later troy

**B-Ball Bolton says- **later chad

**AfroThunder has signed off**

**B-Ball Bolton has signed off**

Troy turned off his computer and stretched. His arm accidentally knocked his gym bag to the floor. He just shrugged it off and was about to get go to bed when he noticed a baby blue envelope beside his keyboard. He picked it up and saw _Troy Bolton _written on it. He took his index finger and slid it through the fold. He pulled out a nicely folded white sheet of paper inside. He sat the envelope back on the desk. He unfolded the paper and read the neat handwriting that matched the writing on the envelope.

_Dear Troy,_

_I know its been two months since we broke up and that we're friends now, but I just can't shake this feeling off. I can't get you off my mind. When I see you in the hall. When we just lightly brush pass each other. You just saying hi to me. I just can't think of why we broke up in the first place. I'm still in love with you Troy, and there's nothing I can do about it. I can't stop thinking about you. All these questions float around my head when I see you, and I wonder do you think them too? Do you still think about me? Do you wonder what we've could have been? Do you think being friends is just enough? Do you think about how much we meant to each other? Do you think about all the good times we had together? Do you think that we could give us a second chance? But most of all,  
Do you still love me?_

_Always Yours_

Troy looked at the letter in awe he looked down at the envelope to see a lump in the paper. He picked it up, turned it upside down, and shook it. When the object finally came out, he looked at it. It was a gold locket that had _'Always and Forever'_ engraved in it. He opened it and saw a picture of him with his arms around a girl. The girl had long wavy hair with a delicate smile on her face. He just stood there smiling down at her as she was looking at the camera. On the other side of the picture it said _'You and Me'. _He stared at the picture for a few more minutes before yelling, "Mom!" His mother appeared in the door a second later.

"Troy is something wrong?"

"No, its just...when did this letter get here?"

His mother tilted her head to the side then nodded, "It was brought here around about 4 this afternoon. She asked if you were here and when I told her no she told me to give some letter to you then she left." With that Troy shot out his chair and started for the door. "Don't you want to know who it was from?" She asked her son.

"No, I already know thanks mom!" He said as he ran down the stairs and out the front door. Thats when he noticed that it was raining. "Shit" He mumbled as he took off running through the rain and down the street to his destination that was about a block away.

He finally came to the end of his street and turned down her street. He ran up her doorstep and was about to knock, but he wouldn't know what to say to her mother when she saw him soak and wet at her house. So he ran around the back of her house and climbed the tree next to her house. He had had so much practice doing over the past year and a half, he was pretty much a pro at it. He finally jumped on her balcony and peered into her room. She was sitting at her vanity mirror brushing her hair. He tapped on her glass door. She turned around, brush in hand, and her eyes got wider as she stared at him in shock. She shook her head and got up to open the door. Once she opened it she looked at his soaked clothes.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" She was surprised when he answered her question with a kiss. It took her a few seconds to understand what was happening, but then immediately kissed him back. They stood there kissing for a few minutes before Troy pulled away.

"I do." Troy breathed. She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I do think about you, Sharpay. I do think of all the memories we've had. I do think we should give us a second chance. And yes, I do still love you. I never stopped."

"You do?" Sharpay smiled.

"I do." Troy smiled.

"So are we going to give us another chance?" She said as she put her arms around his shoulders.

"Yes, we're definitely giving us another chance." He said as he kissed her again.

--

I hoped you liked my one-shot.

Bre


End file.
